Essence
Personality Rosso is often vary of people he doesn’t know but can easily warm up to them if he likes them. When around strangers he doesn’t speak much and tries to inspect the people around him. He becomes more talkative the longer he spends time with them. Easiest way to make him talkative is talk about something he is passionate about. In that case he isn’t afraid to hold back. He will show his true persona. Rosso is really talkative, likes to joke a lot and rarely takes things seriously. Many people think of him as toxic and annoying since he seems to lack sense of responsibility or care about others. In reality Rosso cares about people a lot. He just isn’t good at showing those feelings or expressing them with words. He likes to talk with his actions. That’s why even tho he might say some really insensitive stuff he will still try to make up for it and buy you a pack of noodles or something. Backstory WIP Resources A Lab with everything he needs to repair himself. The lab also has an exclusive AI which Rosso can contact at any time he wants but it can operate only inside the lab. Equipment / Weaponry Tech. Specializations Sword Wielding, telling jokes in a wrong place at a wrong time, Annoying people who are easily annoyed, Gambling (Even tho he is shit at it) and slight alcohol addiction. He is also extremely good at engineering and inventing stuff. Power Cyborg Body Source: Tech User Essence was turned into a cyborg by his dad. By utilizing an extreme source of energy only his body can handle he is able to stay alive and function properly. Most of his body has been replaced by mechanical parts. Only things that remain are a Heart, Lungs, Spine and brain. Even those things aren’t fully human because they have have alterations. For example his heart has a built in generator that harnesses the energy. His lungs have filter engines that help him filter CO2 and oxygen. His spine has various nano extensions making him able to fully operate the mechanical parts with utmost precision and his brain has an inbuilt micro chip that enables him to have a connection with the AI in his laboratory and lets him acces things like calls or write messages with his mind. Essence has a generator inside of him that powers him and his items. He can store 100% of energy and utilize it accordingly. The Energy cannot replenish by itself and only way to get it back is either Visit his lab and reload or use one of the batteries he has with him. Physical alterations: *Enhanced lifting strength of 1 tons *Enhanced punching strength of 14k N *Enhanced kicking strength of 16k N *Enhanced Natural resistance of 15k N (With a membrane barrier of 40k N on top of it. The steel he is made of is reinforced with his Blue Essence which makes it so durable.) *Enhanced speed of 60 mph (Double human acceleration.) *Enhanced eye-sight. (Can freely change eye color and has twice the human vision. Also he can calculate the speed, heat or force of object/objects with 100% precision.) *Enhanced reflexes up to 0.18 seconds. These physical alterations decrease by 50% in power when his energy drops below 25%. Items Plasma infused bullets: Essence can fire bullet sized plasma projectiles that deal damage. He can fire maximum of 10 per turn (1 from each finger) and they travel at 50 m/s. He also can combine his fingers to stack the bullets on top of each others. When he stacks bullets it will always be 2 times bigger than the previous bullet. For example if he combines 2, 1k N bullets that’s 2k N but if he combines another 1k N bullet it will be 4k N, then 8k N and finally 16k N for max damage when he combines all 5 fingers. Bullets use 1% energy per bullet and 16% when he fires the big one. They follow same algorithm as the power. Plasma sword: Essence can wield a sword that he stores in his elbow. It has extendable blade that is 1 m long. The blade has an edge that can heat it up to 1000 C. Keeping the blade on takes 5% per turn. Bionic Eyes: Essence has a pair of bionic eyes. These eyes have double human vision, Heat vision and night vision. He also can freely control the eye color of the eyes. Main reason these eyes exist is because they can open a holographic menu that only Essence can see. This menu can be accessed via thought because of the microchip in his brain. This menu can send messages and call people, access internet, show videos and photos and is directly connected to Essence’s Lab. These eyes come cost free. Extra reserve battery: This is a battery that essence always carries with himself. It has 50% charge inside of it for extreme cases.